Amber
by La que escribe
Summary: Cuando Mewtwo escuchó aquel nombre, sintió que su corazón tembló de ansiedad. ¿Qué era esta sensación? No tenía más opción que averiguarlo, aunque tuviese que romper sus propias reglas.


Para cualquier mirada que se hubiese posado en él en aquel momento, su aparición sólo podía ser producto de una fuerza desconocida del más allá. Su silueta se paseaba con gracia entre los pasillos antiguos, entre nombres y renombres, entre décadas y siglos. Sus manos rozaban con delicadeza las paredes de concreto, muchas de ellas corrompidas por la maleza ya crecida desde eones de construcción.

Para cualquier mirada, la criatura se asemejaba a un ser melancólico o incluso tétrico, mas para él, la situación carecía por completo de cualquier tinte oscuro, tratándose su caminar, tan sólo de un paseo.

Bajó escaleras de piedra, se internó en pasillos despoblados hace demasiado tiempo, miró los árboles, los bancos, las piletas con agua y musgo, y las tumbas, en especial las tumbas. Los ángeles custodios del camposanto llamaron su atención, cautivándolo con su melancólica belleza, tan lejana a los rostros de sus escultores. Sus cabellos, sus ropajes, sus expresiones sacrificadas, heroicas, tristes, sus gestos, sus manos delicadas y sus alas, esas plagadas de plumas de piedra que se alzaban al cielo con gracia, con una majestuosidad tan sagrada, que por un segundo creyó estar frente a un ser sobrenatural real.

Siguió su camino tranquilamente, despreocupado de la presencia humana, ya que sabía a la perfección que éstos no hacían visitas con regularidad; por lo que continuó su recorrido, cerciorándose de las fechas y de las coincidencias históricas que conocía, imaginando el nacimiento o muerte de tal o tal persona en cierta circunstancia mundial. 1916, 1920, 1939 ( la muerte asoló las calles, las trincheras, las ciudades y casas, de involucrados e inocentes), 1956, 1960, 1973, 1982, 1990.

Miró con atención el número: esa había sido la década en donde nació, en donde vio la luz teñida de rojo, en donde su existir se desató con furia hacia un mundo que no sabía si recibirlo o no, y él tampoco estaba seguro de hacerlo por su parte.

Entonces, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, escuchó una voz en la lejanía, señal que le indicaba que debía desaparecer de la vista de quien fuese aquel paseante. Se deslizó con suavidad por una pared, tratando de no pisar las secas hojas de otoño que daban un aspecto aun más triste al cementerio.

Había una mujer de rodillas frente a una tumba, tarareando una cancioncilla mientras acomodaba unas flores y globos con motivos infantiles. Su apariencia no llamó la atención de nuestro curioso espectador, mas se mantuvo en silencio y alerta, en caso de que tan solo estuviese esperando una oportunidad para atacarlo. Temía haber sido visto por ella o por cualquiera en su momento de distracción.

Sin embargo, la humana no parecía estar preocupada de nada o nadie más, a excepción de la tumba que con ahínco adornaba. Recortó las flores más hermosas, regó con cuidado el pasto, limpió de polvo las fotografías y tarjetas que se dispersaban por doquier, acomodó los globos y luego, acabado todo, se puso de pie y observó su trabajo.

Allí se mantuvo unos minutos, mientras la brisa mecía sus cabellos con cuidado y las nubes avanzaban sobre su cabeza con calma. Luego, el visitante vio como se llevaba una mano hacia el rostro y la movía sobre su mejilla. Seguramente lloraba, pensó de inmediato.

"Hoy cumplirías veintisiete años, mi pequeña", sollozó. "Y sé que no debería llorar ya, pero lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo. No me pidas ahora que cambie, porque no podré.

"Tu padre estaría feliz de verte así, convertida en toda una mujer, egresada tal vez de la universidad, quien sabe...", hizo una larga pausa, luego se agachó, acarició una fotografía y susurró: "Feliz cumpleaños, Amber."

"¿_Amber?"_

Vio como la mujer, tras una inclinación, tomaba sus cosas y se alejaba a toda prisa del lugar, sin mirar atrás ni un instante y con la cabeza gacha, pretendiendo llevar el peso del recuerdo de la trágica muerte de su hija hace ya tanto tiempo. Para una madre, esa era una verdad inadmisible y aunque tuviese la certeza de su partida, se negaría a creer que aquel ser que durante nueve meses creció en su vientre, ya no estaba a su lado.

Él la observó hasta que se convirtió en un lejano punto entre los árboles, por lo que se animó a acercarse a la adornada tumba; contraste entre el resto de pequeñas construcciones que simbolizaban el descanso eterno de un ser humano. Porque la mujer se había encargado de hacer de ella, la fiesta que podría haberle otorgado a su hija.

Amber. Era un nombre humano más, pero uno que hizo que algo se removiera en su interior sin razón aparente. Caminó con torpeza hasta la tumba, presa de una gran curiosidad y desazón; su mente se convirtió en un nudo de preguntas sin respuesta, sintiendo una emoción enorme y abrumadora al sólo evocar el nombre de la hija de la mujer.

Amber. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se embargaba de tristeza y ansiedad? ¿Por qué de repente quería ver su rostro sonriente a pesar de jamás haberla conocido?

Se agachó con cuidado y observó todos los elementos que conformaban la última morada de la niña, mas al ver su fotografía, un gemido escapó a toda prisa de su boca y un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole por unos segundos el goce de la respiración. Sus manos temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse rápidamente en el suelo, ya que creyó que caería sobre la tumba y todos sus adornos.

Era una niña de no más de siete u ocho años, sentada en la arena de una playa con un balde y una pala, posando junto a un mal construido castillo. Sonreía ampliamente hacia el fotógrafo, mirando la lente con sus ojos verdes, rodeados de pecas infantiles. Su cabello, largo hasta un poco más arriba de los codos, era de un color semejante al de sus ojos, pero con cierta tendencia hacia al azul.

"_Amber"_

¿Por qué había sentido esa conmoción, ese ahogo, esa enorme tristeza crecer como una bomba dentro de su pecho, para extenderse a cada rincón de su ser? ¿Quién era ella? ¿La había conocido?

Rápidamente quiso saber cuándo la niña había abandonado el mundo, sorprendiéndose de descubrir que su deceso fue seis años antes de su propio despertar. ¡Era imposible haberla conocido! Pero entonces, ¿cuál era el porqué de su desconsuelo?

Respiró profundo, intentando descubrir pistas que conectaran los cabos sueltos de esta extraña situación, mas no pudo encontrar algún sentido a todas las teorías que desfilaron por su mente. Simplemente él y la niña no pudieron haberse conocido habiendo seis años de diferencia entre su despertar y la muerte de la infante.

"_Pero...", _se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de entender porqué se sentía tan triste, tan vacío e inexplicablemente, tan solo. Había visto ya un centenar de tumbas, mucha, mucha gente, muchas fotografías de humanos sonrientes que habían abandonado este mundo, mas sólo había sido esta última persona quien le provocaba esta terrible emoción."_Dios,¡¿quién es esta niña?!"_

Se puso de pie entonces y miró hacia la salida del cementerio con decisión: descubriría el misterio aun rompiendo sus propias reglas. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, observó las nubes por unos segundos, flexionó las rodillas y levantó vuelo.

Sólo el viento meció con suavidad las flores y los globos de la tumba de la niña, mientras su rostro sonriente miraba hacia la nada.

...

...

...

Cuando la mujer se levantó de su cama para ir al baño a mojarse un poco el rostro, nunca esperó encontrar a su regreso a una criatura como la que vio de pie a un lado de su lecho.

Un pokémon alto, mucho más que ella, de un pelaje blanco grisáceo y una gran cola morada meciéndose con suavidad en la oscuridad de la habitación. La miraba de una forma penetrante, tanto como si pudiese ver a través de su alma. Su facciones afiladas contrastaban con la escasa luz del ocaso, creando así, una atmósfera de sobrada angustia, al menos para la humana.

Ella, aterrada, sólo pudo retroceder un par de pasos, encontrando su cuerpo como impedimento a su escape la fría pared de fondo. Sus dedos se crisparon y su respiración de aceleró, entregada por completo a una sensación de debilidad y pánico. Se maldijo internamente el haber dejado la ventana abierta, pero al volver del cementerio, la tristeza de su visita la obligó a tumbarse en la cama y a dejar que la brisa otoñal refrescara sus pensamientos.

"_No te haré daño", _proclamó una voz grave y profunda, proveniente de seguro de aquella criatura. "_Sólo he venido por algunas respuestas que tú sin duda, puedes proporcionarme"_

_"_Di-Dios mío...", susurró ella mientras sus rodillas temblaban con frenesí.

Los pokémon nunca le habían llamado especialmente la atención, siempre los vio como criaturas lejanas, como animales usados en batallas o como mascotas, seres salvajes que corrían en la pradera, que se cazaban los unos a los otros, respetando sin contratiempos el ciclo de la vida. Nunca tuvo uno, mas no pudo evitar que Amber sintiera un gran cariño hacia las criaturas, convirtiéndose esa amistad, en un gran terror para la mujer. ¿Qué tal si la mordían? ¿Si la atacaban? Dios no, Amber debía mantenerse lo más lejos posible de aquellos seres que, para su madre, eran sólo bombas de tiempo con pelo y garras. Y ahora, uno había entrado a su habitación. Tenía pánico.

"P-por favor..."susurró mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba por la pared al suelo. "Por favor, alguien ayúdeme". El pokémon la miró con sorpresa, ya que el volumen usado en su suplica, apenas si había alcanzado sus oídos, ¿cómo pretendía ser rescatada por alguien fuera de la casa?

"_Prometo no hacerte daño, mujer", _le dijo de una forma suave que de algún modo, tranquilizó un poco a la aterrada humana. "_Sólo quiero que me cuentes acerca de tu hija"_

_"¿_Q-qué...?", alzó la vista con extrañeza.

"_Lo que ya he dicho. Quiero que me cuentes acerca de Amber."_

_"¿_Por qué?"

"_Porque necesito saberlo"_

Guardaron silencio un par de minutos, en lo que ninguno dejo de mirar fijamente los ojos del otro.

Ella sopesó sus opciones, dándose cuenta de que no podría eludir su problema sin acceder a la petición del pokémon. Cerró los ojos con pesar y luego alzó la vista hacia él. Le era difícil siquiera asumir el hecho de que estaba a en presencia de un ser que a todas luces era inteligente. No podía creer, aun en la inconsciencia de este conocimiento, que estaba a punto de mantener una charla con la criatura, con un _animal _que mantenía una vida salvaje y alejada de cualquier indicio de civismo.

Tragó saliva, resignada, aterrada y en un estado de shock. Se sintió en un momento surrealista, en una obra de arte abstracta, metafórica, fuera de cualquier lógica.

Estaba hablando con un pokémon. Esto no podía ser real.

Lo miró, recorrió con cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo y otra vez volvió la vista a sus ojos, para entender que él le hablaba en serio y que ya no quería más retrasos.

"¿Q-qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"_Primero, considero apropiado el que te pongas cómoda. Sé que el hablar de tu hija puede ser un poco difícil para ti y no quiero entorpecer el relato", _y se alejó de la cama, caminando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. "_Adelante"._

Ella lo miró, completamente aturdida y sin comprender como un pokémon podía estar diciéndole esto de una forma tan natural, tan _humana. _Se puso de pie y se acercó con torpeza a su lecho, sólo para sentarse en la orilla con mucho cuidado, tal y como si temiera provocar la furia de la criatura con la aparición de la más pequeña de las arrugas.

Lo miró aterrada, respirando por la boca y con los ojos llenos de la lágrimas. No obstante, se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar en un susurro apenas audible.

"A-Amber tenía siente años cuando...", tragó saliva, "...cuando se fue. Faltaban dos meses para su octavo cumpleaños y habíamos acordado hacer un viaje a casa de sus abuelos durante una semana. Ella adoraba visitarlos porque vivían en el campo y allí abundaban los pokémon.

"Yo tenía terror, pero era su cumpleaños y puso a su padre de su lado. Eran dos contra uno, así que no tuve más opción que aceptar. Después de todo, faltaban dos meses...", hizo una pausa, miró su cama, se acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara y luego continuó. "Amber era una niña muy alegre, muy servicial y educada, aunque a veces se comportaba como una pequeña diablilla. Metía pokémon a la casa para alimentarlos, no siempre hacía sus tareas, ¡se subía a los árboles como un mankey! ¡Cuántos vestidos arruinó así!", exclamó. "Pero era una niña, apenas comenzaba a vivir..."

"¿_Cómo fue que murió?", _preguntó el visitante de forma directa.

"Fue un accidente automovilístico. Un camión intentó adelantar a un bus en una curva, nuestro auto iba en sentido contrario. Al intentar esquivarlo, caímos con un barranco, dando rebotes en las rocas, hasta que nos detuvimos a unos treinta metros bajo la carretera. Amber falleció al instante", y no pudiendo soportar la emoción, la mujer comenzó a llorar tristemente frente al pokémon, quien la miró con cierta empatía en sus ojos amatista, sin atreverse a reducir la distancia para otorgar consuelo. "¡Apenas tenía siete años y tuvo que pagar por la estupidez de un hombre que no tiene idea de lo que me hizo! ¡De lo que le hizo a su padre!"

"..."

"Él...él trató de revivirla luego, se obsesionó a tal punto que casi no salía de su laboratorio. No comía, no dormía, sólo decía tener el medio de recrear la vida a partir de su cuerpo. Yo no lo pude soportar más, no podía ver como mi esposo era consumido por la pena de no tener a nuestra niña. Yo no quería aceptarlo, pero Amber ya no estaría con nosotros y su padre estaba enloqueciendo por traerla de regreso.

"..."

"Así que...así que cuando ya mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, decidí partir", sollozó. "No lo volví a ver jamás..."

"..."

"Pero ahora que lo pienso, ahora que he pasado por tantas cosas, creo que lo mejor es que él hubiese fallado en su cometido."

El pokémon se sorprendió ante esa revelación y de inmediato se adelantó para preguntar: "_¿Quieres decir que no querías verla de regreso?_

_"_Por supuesto que sí quería", se defendió ella, "pero no así. Ella ya no sería mi hija, sería una copia, otra niña igual, con el mismo nombre pero no siendo ella."

"..."

"Traerla de regreso luego de la muerte no sería algo sano para ella, ni para mi, ni para nadie. Sería como jugar con su vida, como si no tuviera valor alguno. Puede morir y revivir y morir otra vez, ya que a fin de cuentas, tengo en poder para hacer lo que yo desee, copiarla cuantas veces quiera como una producción en masa, como una fábrica.

"Las cosas terminan pasando por algo y si ella no debía cumplir los ocho años, lo único que puedo hacer es llevarla conmigo a través de su recuerdo."

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más en la habitación, acomodándose entre la mujer y el pokémon, quien desde el otro extremo, veía como ella se secaba las lágrimas al recordar su pasado.

"¿_Cómo pretendía revivirla?",_ preguntó él , atisbando la respuesta luego de las declaraciones de la humana. Ella se arriscó de hombros.

"Quería clonarla", dijo con firmeza. "Quería recrearla usando un mechón de su cabello...

"Pero esa ya no sería mi niña, ya no más. Sería la segunda Amber, Amber-dos o Amber-two, si te gusta el inglés."

"¿_Amber...two?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Somos todos copias. Así que no somos números one, sino two", dijo ella flotando alegremente frente a un aturdido pokémon_

_"¿Entonces yo también soy un two?", preguntó él con el seño fruncido, tratando de comprender todo esto que se presentaba ante sus ojos._

_"__Yo también soy una two. Me llamo Amber, pero mi nombre real es Ambertwo."_

_"__¿Ambertwo?"_

_"No la Amber real, sino Amber número dos. No, ¡tal vez soy Amberthree!", rió con fuerza._

_..._

_..._

_..._

El pokémon se llevó la mano a la cabeza al ser testigo de un fugaz recuerdo que lo llenó de aun más interrogantes de que las que ya cargaba a su espalda. Su conmoción hizo que un jadeo lo abandonara, llamando la atención de la mujer.

"_Amber...two..."_

_"¿_Puedo saber una cosa?", preguntó tímidamente ella. "¿Por qué quieres saber sobre mi niña? ¿Acaso tú la conociste?"

"_Yo...no lo sé", _susurró aún presa de un gran abatimiento, intentando mantener la compostura frente a la humana, mas le fue completamente imposible. La visión, o el recuerdo que había visitado su mente hace unos instantes, había sido demasiado potente.

_"¿_Y te gustaría verla ahora?", propuso con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la criatura. La mujer había comprendido que la mención de su hija afectaba de sobremanera al desconocido pokémon, por lo que, haciendo a un lado, con mucho esfuerzo sus temores, decidió ayudarle a borrar esa expresión anonadada.

Con cuidado se puso de pie y buscó un pequeño computador. Lo instaló en la cama, volteado hacia el pokémon y se alejó, ya que aun estaba temerosa. Luego, en la pantalla, comenzó la reproducción de un video.

"_Hola mamá, ¡mira!_", apareció la niña saludando mientras señalaba un dibujo recién acabado. "_Ese es un charizard. Cuando yo sea entrenadora tendré uno y será muy, muy fuerte. Volará por todo el mundo y ganaremos todas las medallas"_

_"_Llámame masoquista", dijo sonriendo, "pero yo misma hice este video y lo veo de vez en cuando."

El pokémon se acercó lentamente al ver en movimiento a la pequeña de cabello verde. La miró sonreír, correr, andar en bicicleta, patinar, recibiendo un premio en la escuela, elevando una cometa, comiendo un helado. La miró con atención. Sus ojos verdes, su cara pecosa, su sonrisa siempre amplia. Era una niña muy dulce, admitió.

...

...

...

_"__Amber, Yo... ¡Quiero saber más y más!", le dijo acercándosele, emocionado por todas esas cosas que le comentaba la pequeña y que para él, era el conocimiento absoluto._

_"_ _¡Sí! Te voy a enseñar todo lo que sepa", y se volteó para sonreírle._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Amber...", _susurró frente a la pantalla.

...

...

...

_"__Creo que ya casi es la hora de decir adiós. Mewtwo... vive, ¿está bien? Estoy segura de que vivir es maravilloso."_

_"_ _Amber.. yo... estoy en el cristal... en el agua, pero está saliendo agua de mis ojos... ¿qué es esto?"_

_"Probablemente sean... lágrimas."_

_"¿Lágrimas?"_

_"Papá dijo que los seres vivos no derraman lágrimas a menos que les duela algo. Y los únicos que lloran porque están tristes son los humanos... Mewtwo."_

_"¿Huh?"_

_"Gracias por tus lágrimas. Pero Mewtwo, no llores. Vas a vivir. Y estoy segura de que vivir es maravilloso."_

_"Amber, no se detienen... las lágrimas... ¿Qué debo hacer? Amber, ¡respóndeme!", gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mas no obtuvo respuesta, porque la imagen de la niña desapareció frente a la luna, esa que se desvaneció ante sus ojos con todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que ella le compartió._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Amber no..."_

El video acabó y la mujer ahora miraba al pokémon con seriedad. Éste se alejó a toda prisa, con la mano en la cabeza, consumido por la conmoción. No podía creer que lo que había sucedido, mas al ver al hombre, al padre la niña en varias escenas de la película, pudo comprender que todo tenía sentido ahora: era el mismo científico que lo creó.

Amber había sido su hija y tras su muerte, intentó revivirla mediante la clonación, tardando mucho tiempo en conseguir al menos su presencia no física. Tardó lo suficiente como para acortar la diferencia de seis años entre las vidas de la niña y el pokémon, poniéndolos en el mismo lapso de tiempo, en contacto incluso.

Él la había conocido cuando estaba en crecimiento, la vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos, la vio despedirse, la vio sonreírle. Los recuerdos, enterrados durante años, afloraron con furia en la mente del pokémon, estremeciendo cada parte de su ser, desde su cuerpo, hasta su alma, en un violento torbellino de emociones que escaparon de su control.

La había conocido. Habían sido amigos.

Esa niña, esa niña que le enseñó lo que era el sol y el viento, que le explicó que era un pokémon, que le mostró su vida, sus propios recuerdos. Esa niña, esa...por la que había llorado.

"_Yo...te agradezco mucho tu tiempo", _dijo tras reponerse un poco. "_Ahora debo marcharme."_

_"_Tú también la conociste, ¿cierto?", susurró, sorprendiendo al visitante. "¿Cuándo? Siempre vigilé que Amber no se acercara a pokémon demasiado grandes."

"_Ha...fue...fue cuando ya no podías vigilarla"_

_"¿_Qué?"

"_Debo irme, adiós mujer", _ y antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo, el pokémon se aproximó a la ventana y levantó vuelo, desapareciendo rápidamente en el atardecer.

...

...

...

La tarde ya había muerto y poco a poco las estrellas se convirtieron en frágiles luminarias que lo acompañaron en su visita.

Estaba de pie otra vez frente a la tumba de Amber, mirando su rostro en la fotografía, repasando una y otra vez las imágenes del video y, más aun, las de sus propios recuerdos, esos que tenían color y sabor, luces y sombras, sonidos y alegría; porque eso había representando Amber en su vida: alegría, un sentimiento tan inocente, tan puro, que jamás se creyó poseedor de él de alguna manera.

"_Amber...", _susurró por enésima vez, torturado por la imagen de la pequeña humana desvaneciéndose frente a él sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Sintió el profundo dolor de la pérdida, esa presión en el corazón y el nudo en la garganta al verse impotente ante, lo que él llamaba, la crueldad de la vida.

Apenas era una niña y había tocado su corazón de forma directa, de una manera tan pura, que él sólo recordarla de algún modo lo hacía sentir culpable. Él ya no poseía esa pureza y la sola idea de sentir algo por ella, por una _humana_, revolvía su estomago, mas su corazón se enternecía por su sonrisa, por su voz y por el desinteresado afecto que le entregó.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esos abrumadores sentimientos y despejar su mente, pero la imagen se negaba a hacer abandono de sus recuerdos.

"_Amber..."_

Se había sentido tan feliz, debía admitirlo. Ella había llenado un mundo que para él era un vacio, le había entregado color y amistad, la dulzura que envolvió su alma. Y sintiéndose así, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente: él había logrado, con sobrado éxito, recrear la vida, había logrado hacer clones de pokémon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, contrastando totalmente con los años de duro trabajo de los humanos responsables de su existencia. Entonces, pensó, él podría ser capaz de reconstruir su maquinaria, tomar una parte de esta niña y...

"_Traerla de regreso", _se dijo con el rostro pintado en emoción ante esta revelación. "_Sin lugar a dudas, yo seré capaz de triunfar en aquella tarea en donde su padre fracasó. Yo no caeré en su desventura, no me someteré a la locura como él lo hizo, ya que sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer y no fallar."_

Entonces, como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo, sin la conciencia del alma contenida dentro, cayó de rodillas y comenzó, poco a poco, a tomar y remover cada uno de los adornos que la mujer había dejado en la tumba. Las flores, los globos, los molinos, todo ello fue hecho a un lado hasta que el césped despejado quedó frente a él, y sin más demora, enterró sus manos en él para tener acceso inmediato a la tierra.

"_Yo podré lograrlo, sin importar que mi material tenga más de veinte años. Podré analizar sus huesos, su ADN dormido en las osamentas y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la traeré a la vida, la tendré a mi lado por el resto de mi existencia. Podré gozar de su sonrisa y de su voz, podré sentir la suavidad de su piel y de su cabello. Y de su inocencia, esa que me quitaron. Podré reírme como un niño, voy a gozar de la infancia que no tuve a su lado, con ella, por siempre"_

Se sonrió con ansiedad mientras la tierra se abría paso para revelar el pequeño ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de la infante, mas, cuando tocó la madera, sintió que su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza y un enorme mareo le obligó a detener su actuar.

...

...

_"Traerla de regreso luego de la muerte no sería algo sano para ella, ni para mi, ni para nadie. Sería como jugar con su vida, como si no tuviera valor alguno. Puede morir y revivir y morir otra vez, ya que a fin de cuentas, tengo en poder para hacer lo que yo desee, copiarla cuantas veces quiera como una producción en masa, como una fábrica. _

_"Las cosas terminan pasando por algo y si ella no debía cumplir los ocho años, lo único que puedo hacer es llevarla conmigo a través de su recuerdo."_

_..._

_..._

El pokémon tembló con más fuerza y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho, como si un profundo dolor estuviese anidándose en su interior.

Pensó en que él no cometería fallos, que traería a Amber a la vida tal y como ella lo era, mas cuando se dio cuenta de su propia naturaleza clónica, notó un detalle no menor: bajo ninguna circunstancia él se asemejaba a un mew, ni de forma física ni en personalidad.

"_Pero esto se debe a que ellos manipularon el material genético y recrearon a un Mew mucho más poderoso y diferente. No a un Mew puro._

_"Yo en cambio, planeo respetar cada secuencia del ADN de Amber y hacer una copia exacta, tan dulce como ella era."_

_..._

_"...Sería como jugar con su vida, como si no tuviera valor alguno..."_

_..._

_"¡Maldición!", _susurró con furia, en medio de un debate moral que se presentó sin misericordia en su mente.

Quería traerla a la vida y disfrutar de su compañía tanto como cuando había sido un niño, pero, y si la mujer tenía razón, entonces las cosas debían acabar así por algún motivo. Tal vez ciertamente ella no debía cumplir sus ocho años y ahora él no tenía ni el mas mínimo derecho a hacer algo al respecto.

Se quedó largo tiempo en silencio, con su cuerpo bastante alejado de la desordenada tumba, sin saber si proseguir con su cometido o volver sobre sus pasos y dejar que la vida continuase su curso.

Ansiaba verla, mas sentía que no debía.

"_Tal vez pueda recrear su cuerpo, mas su alma...", _ y miró hacia el cielo, preguntándose qué podría haber más allá de la muerte y si era posible devolverle la personalidad y el corazón a un cuerpo vacio.

Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en esa posición durante varios minutos, luego suspiró y se agachó una vez más hacia la tumba, poniendo sus manos sobre la madera del ataúd, para sonreírle con suavidad.

"_Lamento todo esto, Amber, pero debes comprender que sigo siendo tan iluso como en el día en que me conociste"_

Entonces tomó un puñado de tierra y lo echó encima, luego otro y otro. Acomodó de la forma más sutil el césped y pronto se dedicó a ornamentar la tumba tal y como la mujer lo había hecho, con tal de que nadie notara lo que había sucedido.

"_Lo lamento mucho"_, se puso de pie. "_Pero tu madre tiene razón, no puedo jugar con tu vida de esta manera. Simplemente te haría daño, a ti, a mí y a ella. Ya no serías tú, sino Ambertwo, una criatura a cargo de un monstruo. No puedo hacerte eso._

_"Amber, hoy por fin pude ver más allá del telón que ellos pusieron entre nosotros y descubrí tu sonrisa y tu calor, tu amistad por sobre todo. Te lo agradezco de la manera más sincera, porque tú, inocentemente me entregaste una parte de ti y me diste eso que nadie más me ha dado._

_"Tu madre te ama y...lamento lo que le hice a tu padre. Esa es una de las razones por la que no me atrevo a verte a los ojos otra vez._

_"Feliz cumpleaños", _y sin más, dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, con un sinnúmero de sensaciones abrumándolo ante su partida, pero haciéndole sentir lo suficientemente tranquilo por lo que no había hecho.

Y la niña se quedó tan sólo en compañía de las estrellas.

Fin.

...

...

...

...

**Nota de autor:**

Realmente esta historia nació en la época en que había prometido no volver a escribir. Supongo que me desvié del camino y flaqueé.

Recuerdo que había ido al cementerio con mi mamá y mientras caminábamos, en mi cabeza comenzó a formase una historia con Mewtwo en un lugar así, recorriendo, observando y luego todo lo que ya leímos. Pero me dije que no debía hacerlo porque había hecho una promesa y todo. Jaja, y resulta que igual lo escribí pero nunca lo publiqué porque, supongo, me sentí culpable.

Ahora que el mundo ya conoce cuán débil soy, demostrando que no soy capaz de mantener una simple promesa, supongo que está bien subirla.

Como sea, la pareja de Mewtwo y Amber (o Ai, si prefieren) siempre me ha gustado y he querido hacer algo lindo con ellos, pero nunca se me ocurre algo bueno (o lógico) para escribir, así que me conformo con oneshots como este. Espero les guste.

Respecto a mi cuenta en general, tengo varios proyectos en mi cabeza, más la historia de "Reflejo" que debo terminar, pero a decir verdad, estoy con un montón de trabajo que pocas veces me deja tiempo para dedicarme a escribir o a formar las ideas como corresponde, así que, para el que le interese, supongo que no estaré muy activa hasta un par de meses más. Ahí recién subiré el último capítulo del encuentro entre los dos Mewtwo y comenzaré con dos historias largas, digamos para compensar.

Eso, cualquier pregunta la respondo directo a los usuarios de la página y a los que no, a través de los review, ¿de acuerdo? Y como saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Nos leemos

M.G.

...

...

**Nota de la víctima (o diálogo con el autor):**

Mewtwo: Oh, por Dios...¡¿me hiciste excavar una tumba?! ¡¿Quién crees que soy, mujer?!

Yo: Oh, vamos, no seas tan sensible.

Mewtwo: No, no es ser sensible, mujer, es tener un poco de sentido común , ¿entiendes lo que es eso? ¿Sabes el significado de esas palabras?

Yo: Ay, por favor...

Mewtwo: ¡No! Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! Está bien, puedo aceptar las distintas situaciones en todos los fanfics en los que he participado, pero oye, excavar una tumba?

Yo: Y si fuera una historia en donde fueras arqueólogo?

Mewtwo: Tú...eres estúpida, ¿sabes? Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así?! Se supone que eres mi fan y mira la imagen de mi que le presentas al mundo! Que te hecho, mujer...QUE TE HE HECHO?!

Yo (lo mira de reojo y se aleja un poco): Está bien...oye, ya me asustaste.

Mewtwo: Te odio mujer.

Yo: Ay, no seas melodramático, que la que escribe soy yo, niño.

Mewtwo se da la media vuelta y se va, lanzando humo por las orejas ante mi completa falta de buen juicio.


End file.
